wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty dziewiąty
O wschodzie słońca ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Żyd wkrótce się z nami złączył i tak ciągnął swoje opowiadanie: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Podczas gdy całą duszą oddawałem się marzeniom o pięknej Sarze, Germanus, którego moje zamiary mało co obchodziły, przepędził kilka dni na słuchaniu nauk pewnego mistrza, zwanego Jozue, który stał się później sławny pod imieniem Jezusa, Jezus albowiem po grecku znaczy to samo, co Jehoszua po hebrajsku, jak możecie przekonać się o tym z przekładu Siedemdziesięciu. Gcrmanus chciał nawet udać się za swoim mistrzem do Galilei, atoli myśl, że może stać mi się użyteczny, zatrzymała go w Jerozolimie. Pewnego wieczoru Sara zdjęła swoją zasłonę i chciała zawiesić ją na gałęziach drzewa balsamowego, ale w tej samej chwili wiatr pochwycił lekką tkaninę i powiewając nią zaniósł na środek Cedronu. Rzuciłem się w fale potoku, porwałem zasłonę i zaczepiłem ją na krzakach u stóp ogrodowego tarasu. Sara rzuciła mi złoty łańcuszek, który zdjęła z szyi. Pocałowałem go, a polem wpław powróciłem na druga stronę potoku. Plusk wody obudził starego Sedekiasa. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co zaszło. Sara zaczęła mu opowiadać zdarzenie, starzec postąpił parę kroków naprzód, myśląc, że stoi tuż przy balustradzie; tymczasem wszedł na skałę, gdzie nie umieszczono żadnej poręczy z powodu gęstych krzewów, które ją tam zastępowały. Noga pośliznęła mu się, rozchyliły się krzewy i Sedekias stoczył się w potok. Rzuciłem się za nim, schwyciłem go i wyniosłem na brzeg. Wszystko to stało się w jednej chwili. Sedekias odzyskał przytomność i widząc się w moich objęciach, zrozumiał, że zawdzięcza mi życie. Zapytał mnie, kim jestem. - Żydem z Aleksandrii - odpowiedziałem - nazywam się Antyp; straciłem ojca i matkę, nie wiedząc zatem, co począć, przyszedłem szukać szczęścia w Jerozolimie. - Ja ci zastąpię ojca - rzekł Sedekias - odtąd będziesz mieszkał w moim domu. Przyjąłem zaproszenie, nic wspominając wcale o towarzyszu, który nie wziął mi tego za złe i sam mieszkał u naszego szewca. Takim sposobem wszedłem do domu mego najzaciętszego wroga i z każdym dniem zyskiwałem coraz większy szacunek człowieka. który byłby mnie zamordował, gdyby się dowiedział, że większa część jego majątku, prawem dziedzictwa. do mnie należy. Sara ze swej strony okazywała mi co dzień większą przychylność. Wymiana pieniędzy odbywała się wówczas w Jerozolimie tak samo, jak dziś jeszcze odbywa się na całym Wschodzie. Jeżeli będziecie w Kairze lub w Bagdadzie, zobaczycie u drzwi meczetów ludzi siedzących na ziemi i trzymających na kolanach małe stoliki z rowkiem w rogu do zsypywania odrachowanych monet. Przy nich stoją worki ze srebrem i złotem, które otwierają dla żądających tego lub owego rodzaju pieniędzy. Wymieniaczów tych nazywają dziś sarafami. Wasi ewangeliści mianowali ich trapezytami, z powodu kształtu stolików, o których wam mówiłem. Prawie wszyscy wymieniacze jerozolimscy pracowali na rachunek Sedekiasa, on zaś porozumiewał się z dzierżawcami rzymskimi i z celnikami, podbijając lub zniżając kurs pieniędzy stosownie do własnej korzyści. Zrozumiałem wkrótce, że najlepszym sposobem pozyskania łaski mego wuja będzie dokładne poznanie pieniężnych operacji i pilne baczenie na zwyżki i zniżki kursów. Zamiar mój tak dalece mi się powiódł, że po dwóch miesiącach nie ośmielano się przeprowadzić żadnej operacji, nie zasięgnąwszy wprzódy mojego zdania. Około tego czasu rozeszła się pogłoska, Jakoby Tyberiusz miał w całym państwie nakazać powszechne przetopienie pieniędzy. Srebrne monety nie miały więcej krążyć; rzekomo zamierzano zlać je w sztaby i odesłać do cesarskiego skarbca. Nie ja wymyśliłem tę pogłoskę, ale sądziłem, że wolno mi ją rozsiewać. Możecie wyobrazić sobie, jakie wrażenie sprawiła na wszystkich jerozolimskich wymieniaczach. Sam Sedekias nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić i nie potrafił powziąć żadnej stanowczej decyzji. Mówiłem wam już, że na całym Wschodzie wymieniacze zasiadają u drzwi meczetów; w Jerozolimie mieliśmy nasze kantory w samej świątyni, która była tak obszerna, że sprawy, jakie w jednym z jej kątów załatwialiśmy, bynajmniej nie przeszkadzały służbie bożej. Od kilku dni wszelako taki strach padł na wszystkich, że żaden wymieniacz się nie pokazał. Sedekias nie pytał mnie o zdanie, ale chciał, zda się, wyczytać je z moich oczu. Nareszcie, gdy doszedłem do wniosku, że srebrne pieniądze dostatecznie już zostały zdyskredytowane, przedstawiłem plan mój starcowi. Słuchał mnie z uwagą, długo zdawał się zastanawiać i namyślać, nareszcie rzekł: - Kochany Antypie, mam w piwnicy dwa miliony złotych sestercji; jeżeli twój plan się powiedzie, będziesz mógł poprosić o rękę Sary. Nadzieja posiadania pięknej Sary i widok złota, zawsze dla Żyda ponętny, wprawiły mnie w zachwyt, który jednak nie przeszkodził mi natychmiast wybiec na ulicę z zamiarem ostatecznego zdyskredytowania srebrnej monety. Germanus z całych sił mi dopomagał; przekupiłem także kilku kupców, którzy za moją namową wzbraniali się sprzedawać towary za srebro. W krótkim czasie rzeczy zaszły tak daleko, że mieszkańcy Jerozolimy znienawidzili srebrne pieniądze. Skoro przekonaliśmy się, że uczucie to jest już dostatecznie silne, przystąpiliśmy do wykonania naszego planu. Upatrzonego dnia kazałem zanieść do świątyni wszystko złoto w zakrytych spiżowych naczyniach; zarazem oznajmiłem, że Sedekias, mając uskutecznić znaczne wypłaty w srebrze, powziął zamiar zakupienia dwóchkroć stu tysięcy sestercji i ofiaruje uncję złota za dwadzieścia pięć uncji srebra. Zyskiwaliśmy na tym obrocie przeszło sto od sta. Natychmiast lud ze wszystkich stron zaczął się cisnąć i niebawem wymieniłem połowę mego złota. Nasi służący co chwila odnosili srebro, tak że powszechnie mniemano, iż utargowałem dotąd zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć do trzydziestu tysięcy sestercji. Wszystko szło przewybornie i byłbym niezawodnie podwoił majątek Sedekiasa, gdy wtem jakiś faryzeusz przyszedł nam oznajmić... Gdy Żyd Wieczny Tułacz doszedł do tego miejsca swego opowiadania, obrócił się do Uzedy i rzekł: - Potężniejszy od ciebie kabalista wzywa mnie gdzie indziej. - Zapewne - odparł kabalista - nie chcesz nam opowiedzieć o zgiełku, jaki wszczął się w świątyni, i o razach, które otrzymałeś. - Starzec z góry Libanu wzywa mnie - rzekł Żyd i zniknął nam z oczu. Wyznam, że nie bardzo się tym zmartwiłem i nie życzyłem sobie jego powrotu, gdyż podejrzewałem, że człowiek ten jest oszustem doskonale znającym historię, który pod pozorem opowiadania własnych przygód mówi nam rzeczy, których nie powinniśmy słuchać. Tymczasem przybyliśmy na miejsce noclegu i Rebeka zaczęła prosić księcia, aby raczył dalej wykładać swój system. Velasquez zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym jął mówić w te słowa: - Starałem się wczoraj objaśnić wam elementarne pierwiastki woli i powiedziałem, że wola poprzedza myśl. Mieliśmy następnie mówić o elementarnych pierwiastkach myśli. Jeden z najgłębszych filozofów starożytnych wskazał nam prawdziwą drogę, po której trzeba postępować w badaniach metafizycznych, ci zaś, którzy sądzą, że do jego odkryć nowe dodali, moim zdaniem nie uczynili żadnego kroku naprzód. Dawno już przed Arystotelesom wyraz "pojęcie", "idea", znaczył u Greków "obraz", i stąd poszła nazwa: bożyszcze - idol. Arystoteles, rozpatrzywszy się dobrze w swych pojęciach, poznał, że wszystkie rzeczywiście pochodzą od obrazów, czyli od wrażeń sprawionych na naszych zmysłach. Tu widzimy przyczynę, dla której geniusz nawet najbardziej twórczy nie jest w stanic wymyślić niczego nowego. Twórcy mitologii złączyli popiersie mężczyzny z kadłubem konia, ciało kobiety z ogonem ryby, odjęli cyklopom jedno oko, Briarejowi dodali ramiona, ale nic nowego nie wymyślili, nie jest to bowiem w mocy człowieka. Od Arystotelesa powszechnie przyjęto zasadę, że to tylko jest w myśli, co wprzódy przeszło przez zmysły. Za naszych jednak czasów powstali filozofowie, którzy uważali się za daleko głębszych i mówili: - Przyznajemy, że umysł nie mógłby wyrobić w sobie zdolności bez pośrednictwa zmysłów, ale gdy zdolności te raz się już rozwiną, umysł pojmuje rzeczy, które nigdy nie przechodziły przez zmysły, jak na przykład: przestrzeń, wieczność lub twierdzenia matematyczne. Przyznam się, że wcale nie pochwalam tej nowej teorii. Abstrakcja nie wydaje mi się niczym więcej, jak tylko odejmowaniem. Chcąc abstrahować, trzeba odejmować. Jeżeli w myśli odejmę od mego pokoju wszystko, co się w nim znajduje, nie wyłączając powietrza, wtedy pozostanie mi czysta przestrzeń. Jeżeli od pewnego okresu czasu odejmę początek i koniec, mam pojęcie o wieczności. Jeżeli od istoty myślącej odejmę ciało, mam pojęcie o aniołach. Jeżeli od linii odejmę w myśli ich szerokość, aby zastanawiać się tylko nad ich długością i płaszczyznami, jakie w sobie zamykają, otrzymam pewniki Euklidesa. Jeżeli odejmę człowiekowi jedno oko i dodam mu wzrostu, będę miał postać cyklopa. Wszystko to są obrazy otrzymane za pośrednictwem zmysłów. Jeżeli nowi mędrcy przedstawią mi jedną abstrakcję, której nie potrafiłbym sprowadzić do odejmowania, natychmiast stanę się ich uczniem. Tymczasem będę trzymał się starego Arystotelesa. Wyraz: "idea", "pojęcie" ("obraz") nie odnosi się wyłącznie do tego, co sprawia wrażenie na naszym wzroku. Dźwięk uderza nasze ucho i daje nam pojęcie należące do zmysłu słuchu. Zęby cierpną nam od cytryny i tym sposobem nabywamy pojęcia o kwasie. Wszelako zauważcie, że nasze zmysły są w możności odebrać wrażenie wtedy nawet, gdy przedmiot znajduje się poza ich zasięgiem. Skoro wspomną nam o ugryzieniu cytryny, na samo pojęcie ślina idzie nam do ust i zęby cierpną. Przeraźliwa muzyka brzmi nam w uszach, choć orkiestra dawno już przestała grać. W teraźniejszym stanie fizjologii nie umiemy jeszcze wytłumaczyć snu i marzeń w nim doświadczanych, wszelako domyślamy się, że nasze organy, wskutek poruszeń niezależnych od naszej woli, znajdują się w czasie snu w takim samym stanie, w jakim znajdowały się podczas odbierania danego wrażenia zmysłowego, czyli, inaczej mówiąc, podczas powzięcia idei. Stąd także wynika, że zanim dalej postąpimy w naukach fizjologicznych, możemy teoretycznie uważać pojęcia za wrażenia sprawione na naszym mózgu, za wrażenia, które organy mogą odbierać - świadomie lub mimowolnie - również i w nieobecności przedmiotu. Zauważcie, że gdy myślimy o przedmiocie, który znajduje się poza zasięgiem naszych zmysłów, wrażenie jest mniej żywe, w stanie jednak gorączkowym może być równie silne jak to, które niegdyś odebrane zostało za pomocą zmysłów. Po tym paśmie określeń i wniosków, nieco trudnym do natychmiastowego ogarnięcia, przejdźmy do uwag, które mogą rzucić na to zagadnienie nowe światło. Zwierzęta budową swego organizmu zbliżające się do człowieka i wykazujące mniejszą lub większą inteligencję - posiadają (o ile wiem - wszystkie) organ zwany mózgiem. Przeciwnie, w zwierzętach zbliżających się do roślin niepodobna wyśledzić tego organu. Rośliny żyją, a nawet niektóre z nich poruszają się Pomiędzy zwierzętami morskimi są takie, które, podobnie jak rośliny, nie mogą poruszać się z miejsca na miejsce. Widziałem inne znowu zwierzęta morskie które poruszają się zawsze jednakowo, na kształt naszych płuc, jak gdyby zupełnie nie miały żadnej woli. Zwierzęta lepiej uorganizowane posiadają wolę i zdolność pojmowania, ale jeden tylko człowiek używa władzy abstrahowania. Wszelako nic wszyscy ludzie posiadają tę władze. Dezorganizacja systemu gruczołowego pozbawia tej władzy chorych na wole górali. Z drugiej strony, brak jednego lub dwóch zmysłów ogromnie utrudnia abstrahowanie. Głuchoniemi, którzy przez brak mowy podobni są do zwierząt, z trudnością mogą chwytać oderwanie pojęcia, pokazując im jednak pięć lub dziesięć palców, kiedy rzecz bynajmniej nie chodzi o palce, daje się im pojęcie o liczbach. Widzą modlitwę, pokłony i nabierają pojęcia o bóstwie. Ociemniali mają w tym względzie daleko mniej trudności, gdyż przy pomocy mowy, będącej potężnym narzędziem ludzkiej inteligencji, można im podsuwać gotowe pojęcia oderwane. Z drugiej strony. niemożność oddawania się roztargnieniu nadaje ociemniałym szczególniejszą zdolność do kombinacji. Jeżeli jednak wyobrazicie sobie nowo narodzone dziecię zupełnie głuche i ślepe, możecie być przekonani, że nie będzie ono w stanie przyswoić sobie żadnych pojęć oderwanych. Jedynymi pojęciami, jakie poweźmie, będą te, do których dojdzie za pośrednictwem powonienia, smaku lub dotyku. Człowiek taki będzie nawet mógł marzyć o podobnych pojęciach. Jeżeli użycie czegoś wyrządzi mu szkodę, na drugi raz potrafi się od tego powstrzymać, nie zbywa mu bowiem na pamięci. Atoli nie sądzę, aby jakimkolwiek sposobem można wpoić w jego umysł oderwano pojęcie o ziem. Nie będzie miał sumienia, nic zasłuży więc nigdy ani na nagrodę, ani na naganę. Gdyby popełnił morderstwo, sprawiedliwość nie miałaby prawa wymierzyć mu kary. Oto są więc dwa ciuchu. dwie cząstki tchnienia boskiego, ale jakież niepodobne do siebie! A różnica dotyczy tylko dwóch zmysłów. Daleko mniejsza różnica, aczkolwiek nader jeszcze wielka, zachodzi między Eskimosem lub Hotentotem a człowiekiem z wykształconym umysłem. Jakaż jest przyczyna lej różnicy? Nie jest nią brak jednego lub więcej zmysłów, ale odmienna ilość pojęć i kombinacji. Człowiek, który obejrzał całą ziemię oczami podróżników, który widział w dziejach wszystkie ważne wypadki, rzeczywiście ma w głowie mnóstwo obrazów, których nie posiada wieśniak; jeżeli zaś kombinuje swoje pojęcia, zestawia je i porównywa, natenczas mówimy, ze ma wiedzę i rozum. Don Newton miał zwyczaj ciągłego kombinowania pojęć i z mnóstwa pojęć, jakie nagromadził, powstała między innymi kombinacja spadającego jabłka i księżyca przytwierdzonego w swojej orbicie do ziemi. Stąd wniosłem, że różnica między rozumami polega na ilości obrazów i na łatwości ich kombinowania, czyli, jeżeli wolno mi się tak wyrazić, jest wprost proporcjonalna do liczby obrazów i do łatwości ich kombinowania. Tu jeszcze na chwilę poproszę was o baczną uwagę. Zwierzęta, których organizm jest niezogniskowany, nie mają zapewne ani woli, ani pojęć. Poruszenia ich, jak poruszenia mimozy, są pomimowolne. Możemy wszelako przypuścić, że gdy słodkowodny polip wyciąga czułki, by pochłonąć robaczki, i połyka takie, które bardziej mu smakują od innych, to nabiera pojęcia o złym, dobrym lub lepszym. Jeżeli zaś ma możność odrzucania złych robaczków, musimy przypuścić, że nie brak mu woli. Pierwszą zatem wolą była potrzeba, która zmusiła go do wyciągnięcia ośmiu czułków, połknięte zaś żyjątka dały mu dwa lub trzy pojęcia. Odrzucić jedno żyjątko, połknąć drugie - należy do wolnego wyboru, który wypływa z jednego lub kilku pojęć. Zastosowawszy to samo dowodzenie do dziecka, zobaczymy, że pierwsza jego wola pochodzi bezpośrednio z potrzeby. Ta to wola zmusza je do przytknięcia ust do piersi mamki. ale skoro tylko skosztowało pokarmu, natychmiast nabiera pojęcia, potem zmysły jego odbierają nowe wrażenia, i tak nabywa drugiego pojęcia, następnie trzeciego itd. Pojęcia zatem można tak samo policzyć, jak widzieliśmy, że można je kombinować. A wobec tego da się do nich zastosować jeżeli nic rachunek kombinacyjny, to przynajmniej zasady tego rachunku. Nazywam kombinacją układ niezależnie od ustawienia: tak więc na przykład AB jest tą samą kombinacją co BA. Dwie przeto litery dają się ułożyć jednym tylko sposobem. Trzy litery, wzięte po dwie, dają się ułożyć, czyli kombinować, trzema sposobami. Czwarty jest - gdy wszystkie trzy stawiamy razem. Cztery litery, wzięte po dwie, dają sześć kombinacji, po trzy - cztery, razem - jedną, czyli w ogóle - jedenaście. Następnie: pięć liter daje razem 26 kombinacji' sześć 57, siedem 120, osiem 247, dziewięć 502, dziesięć 1013, jedenaście 2036. Widzimy więc, że każde nowe pojęcie podwaja liczbę kombinacji i że kombinacje pięciu pojęć tak się mają do kombinacji dziesięciu pojęć, jak 26 do 1013, czyli jak 1 do 39. Wcale nie jest moim zamiarem obliczać rozum za pomocą tego materialnego rachunku; chciałem tylko wykazać ogólne zasady wszystkiego, co jest zdolne do kombinacji. Powiedzieliśmy, że różnica rozumów jest wprost proporcjonalna do ilości pojęć i do łatwości ich kombinowania. Możemy zatem wyobrazić sobie skalę wszystkich tych rozmaitych rozumów. Przypuśćmy, że na szczycie skali stoi don Izaak Newton, którego rozum przedstawiałoby sto milionów, na dole zaś chłop alpejski, którego rozum wyobrazi sto tysięcy. Pomiędzy dwiema tymi liczbami możemy umieścić nieskończoność średnich proporcjonalnych, które będą oznaczały rozumy wyższe od chłopskiego, niższe zaś od geniuszu don Newtona. W tej skali znajdzie się również mój rozum i rozum pani. Własnościami umysłów znajdujących się u góry będą: do odkryć Newtona przydawanie nowych, pojmowanie ich, uchwycenie pewnej ich części i zawładnięcie umiejętnością kombinowania. Tak samo można sobie wyobrazić skalę zstępującą do dołu, która by zaczynała się od chłopa oznaczonego przez sto tysięcy, schodziła do umysłów oznaczonych przez szesnaście, jedenaście, pięć i kończyła na istotach mających cztery pojęcia i jedenaście kombinacji, nareszcie trzy pojęcia i cztery kombinacje. Dziecię mające cztery pojęcia i jedenaście kombinacji nie umie jeszcze abstrahować myśli; wszelako pomiędzy tą liczbą a stoma tysiącami znajdzie się rozum złożony z pewnej ilości pojęć z takimi kombinacjami, których wynikiem będą pojęcia oderwane. Do tego złożonego rozumu zwierzęta nigdy nie dochodzą ani też dzieci głuche i ociemniałe. Te - dla braku wrażeń, zwierzęta dla braku kombinacji. Najprostszym oderwanym pojęciem jest to. które odnosi się do liczb. Polega ono na oddzielaniu od przedmiotów ich własności liczbowych. Dziecko, zanim przyswoi sobie to najprostsze pojęcie oderwane, nie umie abstrahować, może ono tylko odejmować za pośrednictwem analizy własności, co zresztą tez jest w pewnym sensie abstrahowaniem. Do pierwszego pojęcia oderwanego dochodzi dziecko stopniowo, a następne wytwarza sobie w miarę jak zdobywa nowo pojęcia i uczy się je kombinować. A zatem skala poziomów inteligencji, od najniższego aż do najwyższego, składa się ze szczebli jakościowo identycznych. Jej kolejne stopnie tworzy wzrastająca liczba pojęć, a odpowiada im, stosownie do prawideł, wzrastająca liczba kombinacji. Są to wszędzie i zawsze to same elementy. Wynika stąd, ze inteligencja istot należących do różnych rodzajów może być uważana za w gruncie rzeczy jakościowo identyczną, zupełnie tak, jak najbardziej zawikłany rachunek nie jest niczym innym, jeno pasmem dodawań i odejmowań, czyli czynności jakościowo identycznych. Tak samo każde zagadnienie matematyczne, jeżeli nic posiada luk, jest w gruncie rzeczy pasmem abstrakcji, poczynając od najprostszych, a kończąc na najwyższych i najtrudniejszych. Velasquez dodał jeszcze kilka podobnych porównań, których Rebeka zdawała się słuchać z przyjemnością, tak że oboje rozeszli się nawzajem z siebie zadowoleni. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie